Sengoku no Ai
by Pepercat Black
Summary: Tem lugar em Sengoku Jidai [Inuyasha] chegando até ao Inferno. Começando por abordar a vida de duas personagens, Pepercat Black Sagara Yasha e Arenith Black Sagara, filha e mãe respectivamente. Drama, magia, humor, tudo numa só fic... Confiram!
1. Prólogo

Em Sengoku Jidai, chega uma moça com uma criança de 5 anos agarrada a sua mão. Essa moça é Arenith Sagara, e a criança que leva sob sua protecção é sua filha Pepercat Sagara.  
No seu caminho até uma aldeia, lembrada por Arenith de uma época passada de sua vida, ambas passam por um moço inanimado, lacrado numa árvore com uma flecha no peito. Isto não passa despercebido por elas, mas é completamente esquecido quando alguém aparece, alguém que Arenith conhecia também, bem demais… essa pessoa era Miroku, um monge que outrora tinha sido seu grande amor. Amor que tinha sido trocado pelo amor do actual marido de Arenith, pai de Pepercat. Mas esse amor trocado no espaço de meses é recuperado e reavivado; isto acontece contra as ideias de Pepercat que não aceita que sua mãe troque seu amado pai por um monge depravado. Passa-se 5 anos que Pepercat fica odiando Miroku.

Mas um dia, marcado pelo deslacramento de Inuyasha [o moço lacrado na árvore, Pepercat aceita finalmente o casamento de ambos, mesmo um pouco de pé atrás, acaba por aceitar.

Com o deslacramento de Inuyasha, Pepercat ganhou um inimigo. Pepercat e Inuyasha não se suportavam, não podiam estar menos de um metro de distância sem discutirem. Ele achava que ela era uma gata mimada, e ela achava que ele era um cachorro arrogante e metido. Mas como se diz, a linha entre o amor e o ódio é muito ténue. E isso veio-se a comprovar, num dia de discussão entre ambos: Inuyasha se chateia de ouvir Pepercat falar e acaba beijando ela. Ambos pensavam que tinha sido algo sem sentido na altura, mas com o tempo ambos acabaram por se apaixonar um pelo outro, o que deu num amor que gerou complicações. Arenith odiava Inuyasha, e não o queria ver do lado de sua filha. Então para resolver tudo, decidiu proibir o encontro de ambos. Isso fez com que Pepercat entrasse num estado de nervosismo que fez com que esta perdesse o primeiro filho que tinha. Essa perda foi boa pelo facto de Arenith ter aceite finalmente a junção de ambos, que deu num casamento.

Isto tudo, desde a chegada de Pepercat e Arenith até ao casamento, aconteceu em 10 anos. Pepercat com 16 anos tem uma filha com Inuyasha, Sabrina. Essa criança vai ser criada até aos seus 5 anos de idade apenas pelo pai, pois pouco depois de esta ter nascido, Pepercat é atormentada por uma dúvida de amor entre Inuyasha e Uchiha Sasuke, que tinha vindo para aquele lugar numa missão. Pepercat escolhe Sasuke e vai embora com ele, voltando 5 anos mais tarde quando Sabrina tinha 5 anos precisamente.

Pepercat tenta-se redimir, e Inuyasha, embora um pouco difícil, se deixa levar pelo amor que ainda sentia por Pepercat e acaba por perdoá-la.

Uns meses depois, Pepercat recebe a notícia da morte de Miroku, e vai ter com sua mãe que não via á muito tempo, para consola-la.

Então chegamos ao momento presente na nossa história.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mais informações sobre os personagens em: http://z6. invisionfree. com/sengokunoai


	2. Capítulo 1

Numa sala onde ocorria um funeral, estava uma mulher que embora rodeada de montes de pessoas que lhe davam os seus pêsames. Esta mulher sentia-se sozinha.

Pessoa: Os meus sentimentos...

Mulher: O...brigada...

Moça: Senhora Arenith... os meus sentimentos... Lamento imenso, era um bom homem...

Arenith: Bom demais...

Arenith olha para o braço dela onde agora tinha não só a argola do báculo outrora do marido como também o colar de contas que ele lhe dera antes de…desaparecer no meio do nada...

- Eu sabia que ele iria morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde... Lamento senhora... Tão nova e já viúva...

Nith manteve-se de cabeça baixa com os cabelos quase tapando o rosto

- - - - - - - SNA - - - - - SNA- - - -

Já pelo contrário a Casa de Pepercat parecia vazia todos deviam estar dormindo, num dos quartos do 1º Andar da casa um casal dormia perfeitamente descansado. Como já não dormiam á muito. Inuyasha de tronco nu abraçava o corpo coberto apenas pelos lençóis de Pepercat, ambos dormiam quando alguém bate á porta.

Pepercat: Idiotas...

Inuyasha acorda olhando para a Peper e para a porta.

Inu: Mas q...

Peper se levanta ainda envolta no lençol e com um estalar de dedos transforma o lençol que lhe cobria o corpo, num vestido improvisado.

Pp: Eu vou lá...

Ela desce, mas Inu vai na frente e abre a porta

Inu: Sim! Acham que são horas de bater em casa de alguém!

Pessoa: Procuramos por Pepercat!

Inu escondendia Peper, mantendo-a atras de si, fora da vista do moço.

Inu: Ela não está, fale que eu dou o recado!

Pessoa: Num está mesmo?

Inu: Não!

Pessoa: Vim dar a notícia de que um familiar vosso faleceu...

Inu: Familiar?...quem?

Pessoa: Sim... Senhor Miroku morreu...

Peper aparece por trás de Inu, para surpresa do moço que os olha com uma gota.

Pp: Morreu?!

Inu: Miroku? o.o

Pessoa: S-Sim... O.o"

Inu: Isso é brincadeira não? o.o

Pessoa: Não... Miroku morreu... eu ainda num sei porquê... mas morreu...

Pp: Eu desconfio... Onde está?

Pessoa: Está numa homenagem a ele não muito longe daqui eu posso levar-vos lá...

Pp: Leve! - Fala com uma voz autoritária

Pessoa: O-ok…

O moço leva Peper e Inu até á sala onde se encontrava uma homenagem a Miroku visto que o corpo dele num era possível lá estar... Peper vê bem no fundo uma pessoa que ela não via á muito mas que nunca se iria esquecer dela. A mulher também a vê.

Mulher: Peper... - Levanta o rosto deixando os cabelos agora mais curtos e escuros a moldar a face chorosa dela

Pp: Mãe...- Peper vai até Nith e a abraça

Inu: Sogranith!

Mal ouve Peper, é abraçada, retribuindo com um abraço mais fraco...não parecia ter se cuidado muito após a morte de Miroku

Pp: Mamãe... Os meus sentimentos... mas também num é o fim do mundo sabe...

Nith: É sim i.i... - Descai os braços ficando de cabeça baixa - Vocês não presenciaram o que eu vi... eh... eh horrível i.i

Pp: Acredito que tenha sido sim! Ver morrer a pessoa que amamos não é algo muito agradável de se ver ! Mas você ainda é nova e bonita mamãe, vai acabar por conhecer outra pessoa... e esquecer o Monge depravado...

Nith: Não vou esquecê-lo...

Pp: Tá! Num vai esquecê-lo mas vai ser feliz sem ele...

Nith olha para baixo por uns momentos e depois dirige o olhar a Inuyasha.

Nith: Vc n tem falado muito... vcs discutiram?

Inu: Não... só estou um pouco surpreso ainda pela notícia que acabei de receber... E não sou muito bom em animar as pessoas...

Nith: Entendo...

Inu pousa a mão no ombro de Peper

Inu: Bem eu sei que acabamos de chegar mas era uma boa ideia irmos embora, a Sabrina e Yuna podem aparecer e nós não estamos lá ainda rebentam a casa!

Nith dá a primeira risada baixa desde o acontecido

Nith: Elas n aprendem mesmo...

Peper: E eu ainda tenho mt a aprender em relação ao comportamento de Sabrina afinal foi Inuyasha que a educou durante 5 anos.. num é mt de confiar...

Nith: Ela é sua copia mesmo...n deve ser difícil para o Inuyasha educa-la o.O

Peper: Vc lá sabe vc ke me educou... Bem mamãe, vou indo... num quero ficar sem casa depois de tantos anos fora dela... Espero que Yuna ponha algum travão nela um pouco antes de destruir a casa! - ri - Xau Arenith!

Nith: Xau... talvez eu apareça por lá...

Pp: Tá! Vc tem de conhecer o meu Kyo! - Fala já saindo com Inu

Nith: Kyo? o.O"" - Com um ar indagado

Uns dias depois disso, batem á porta em casa de Peper

Pp: Casa concorrida!

Inu: Só desde que vc chegou...

Peper abre a porta, olhando admirada quem estava do outro lado

Pp: Sasuke! Que faz aqui?

Inu: S-Sasuke? U.u""

Sasuke: Bom dia... Eu só vim trazer o Kyo para vc ver ele Pepercat!

Peper pega Kyo que ri ao contacto com a mãe

Pp: Fiote!

Inu olhando emburrado a cena de longe e de novo batem á porta de casa de Peper.

Pp: Sua vez Inu!

Uma conhecida mão tapada com uma luva e um colar de contas aparece na porta... por um momento parecia Miroku, mas quem adentra na casa era Nith, com uma fita negra na testa e uma roupa escura...como se tivesse treinando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oieee!  
Bem vou vos falar um pouco da Sengoku no Ai!  
Esta fic foi iniciada a 3 de Abril de 2006. Começou por ser apenas uam brincadeira de msn... Mas logo mostrou ter potencial para que seja lida e admirada por outros. Foi construido um forum com informaçoes sobre ela desde um glossário a informaçoes sobre os personagens e muito mais.

Até á proxima e Comentem!

Mais informações sobre os personagens em: http://z6. invisionfree. com/sengokunoai


	3. Capítulo 2

**Fic: Sengoku no Ai  
Fase I – "Acontecimentos"**

Escrito por: Pepercat B.S. Yasha e Arenith H.S. Torrang

**Capitulo 2  
**

Nith: Oi...

Inu: Nem esperou eu abrir ein? u.u

Arenith olha pra Inu e bota uma mecha de cabelo atrás

Pp: Oi!!! o/

Nith: Mas pedi licença... axo eu o.O Oi Peper ... - olha para Sasuke e Kyo - Quem são?

Pp: Esse, - apontando para Sasuke com um olhar super alegre - é o Sasuke meu ex-namorado quase esposo! E esse, - levantado a criança que ria alegremente - É o meu fiote e do Sasuke o Kyo-chan!

Nith olhando para Kyo como se tivesse o analisando

"Então esse que é o Kyo..."

Nith: Filho seu e...dele? - olhando pro Sasuke com cara de incredula

Sas: Algum problema? - olhando com desdém para Nith

Nith: Sim! – Fala com ar de emburrada

Sas: Então vá no veterinário!

Pp: Acalmem-se vcs dois...

Nith: Não vai ser com esse arzinho sério que me assusta, mocinho u.u

Pp: Mamãe se acalme... Olhe o Kyo-chan não é fofo!

Inu: Sogranith se acalme...o.o – Fala, mesmo que mas desejando interiormente que o Sasuke leve porrada da Nith

Nith: N quero saber do filho desse mal-morto ae u.u...

Pp (Depois de dar um cascudo em Nith): Heiii! Ele também é meu filho e é bem carinhoso! Alem do mais no xama nomes ao pai de meu filho!

Sas: É isso ai velha meta-se na sua vida!

Inu: Ihh...morreu - olhando para cima

Nith: O QUE?! U.U - Ralhando em altos berros para cima do Sasuke - VELHA EH A SUA VÓ!!! ÒÓ

Pp: NUM FALA ASSIM COM O SASUKE!

Nith: Eu falo o que me apetecer! Mais respeito menina u.u - com olhar assassino pra cima do Sasuke

Pp: Respeito num tem vc pelo convidado!

Nith: E porque EU devia ter se esse ae nem tem? - olha pro Sasuke com cara de desprezo

Pp: Vc ke provocou! Calada!

Sas: È Mantenha-se no seu lugar!

Pp: Vc tb Sasuke!

Nith: Humph! u.u - vira costas ao Sasuke - Convencido u.u

Kyo espirra

Pp: Fiote! Saúde!

Nith: N me digam que está doente...O.o - com ar um tanto desesperado

Pp: Num fala nada com esse ar em relação ao meu filhote Kyo...

Nith: E quem disse q tou falando isso em relação a ele?...É por esse ae mesmo u.u - apontando ao Sasuke

Sas: Eu vou dar uma volta num me sinto bem aki!

Peper depressa agarra o pulso de Sas

Pp: Vc não vai a lado nenhum se alguém tem de ir esse alguém é a Nith!

Nith: Pois eu não vou u.u

Pp: Vai sim!

Nith: Se ELE n vai, eu tb n vou u.u

Inu: Peper vc tá defendendo demais esse Sasuke!

Nith: Concordo! uu.

Pp: A CASA É MINHA!

Inu: Concorda? o.o

Pp: KEM TAH MAL MUDE-SE!

Nith: E a filha é MINHA!

Nith: Me obrigue u.u - Ela sobe as escadas rapidamente quase revirando o Sasuke quando passa por ele.

Pp: ARENITH BLACK SAGARA ... VC ESTÁ PASSANDO DOS LIMITES A CASA É MINHA ESTÁ NELA KEM EU KERO! - Apenas se notou silencio lá de cima então Inuyasha falou:

Inu: Lamento imenso Pepercat mas a casa tb é minha e eu tb mando nisto!

Sas: Eu saiu... Por minha vontade...

Pp: Tá! Volte quando quiser!

Inu: Ou seja, nunca u.u

Pp: Nith!!!!! Vc passou dos limites! – Fala depois de Sasuke ir

Nith apenas fica em silencio

Pp: Num vale a pena ignorar! Sou sua filha mas já sou grande o suficiente para mandar na minha casa! A sua birra com o Sasuke foi horrível nem Kyo fazia uma coisa dessas! Não é fiote? - A criança ri

Nith: N gostei dele...o que raios vc viu naquilo?! u.u

Pp: Vi uma pessoa que respeita as pessoas ke o respeitam... Vi um homem lindo... Vi uma pessoa incrivelmente espectacular... Vi...

Inu: Peper vc já está exagerando... - sentindo-se a parte

Nith: Concordo u.u

Inu: Você anda concordando muito comigo, Sogranith u.u

Pp: Vos andam-se tornando ma parecidos...

Nith: NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! U.U

Pp: E a sua actuação com Sasuke está me fazendo lembrar as minhas birras com Inuyasha... Isso está me assustando...

Nith desce das escadas assustada

Nith: Vc na um tal dizendo q...

Pp: Num tou dizendo nada…

Nith: Nem pense!

Pp: Esqueça... Nith ke veio aki fazer?

Nith: Eu?... ahm...viver aqui...-olhando pra cima com ar inocente

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oie de novo!  
Aqui estou eu com mais um capitulo! Isto é fácil visto que já está tudo feito! Hehehe  
Então o que acham de Nith foi fazer a casa de Peper, será que só foi visita-la?  
Não percam o próximo capitulo!

Mais informações sobre os personagens em: http://z6. invisionfree. com/sengokunoai


End file.
